In several video games, a player is represented as a character and traverses through a virtual environment. Within the virtual environment, the player can encounter several different situations. In a combat situation, the player engages one or more opponents with the objective of damaging and/or destroying the opponents. The player can damage and/or destroy opponents through various combat actions. Control of these combat actions can result in a narrow and boring action, which can detract from the gaming experience for the user. For example, these actions may be a simple punch or kick to the opponent. In current video games, to perform more complicated actions, the user provides several inputs from a game controller to perform actions that are more exciting. However, the several inputs can be difficult to learn and can be unintuitive such that the more complicated actions are underutilized by players within the video games.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.